PuppySitting
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: First Star Fox fanfic with a crappy title and summary. Wolf is a mercenary who'll take any job if it pays well. Even babysitting his rival's bratty son. R&R please!


**Puppysitting**

**By xxTwilightSoraxx**

**I wrote this at 12am on a school night. It's loosely based on my own experience when I used to babysit. It's short because I was falling asleep. This is my first Star Fox fanfic. **

**I don't own Star Fox.**

"Number is on the table, I left money for food, he should be in bed by twelve o'clock, no horror movies, don't let him eat too many sweets and please don't rough him up too much, okay?"

"Don't worry, pup. I'll raise him as if he was my own."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Fox looked at his son and kissed his forehead, "Be good for Uncle Wolf. He can be grouchy sometimes."

Marcus looked up and smiled, "No worries, Dad! I'll treat him as if he was my own Uncle!"

_"That's another thing that I'm afraid of."_

Fox waved to them and left the house to approach his vehicle. He put on his sunglasses, fixed the mirror, waved one last time, and left the premises. Wolf and Marcus waved and closed the front door.

There was an awkward silence…

"So…" Wolf spoke up, but was rudely cut off by the young vulpine.

"Listen here you Little Red Riding Hood reject! This is my house. What ever I say goes. I can do whatever I want, WHEN I want. My daddy is a top-ranked mercenary! And someday I will soar the skies. So don't you dare think I'm one of those shy goody-goody boys! I know how to handle weapons, G-diffusers, bombs, barrel rolls…."

Wolf glared at the pup. Is this really McCloud's son? This bratty eleven year old, kid? Wolf rubbed his temples at this child's rant. _What has Fox been teaching him?_

"…hey….Hey…HEY GRAMPS! Are you listin'? Or do you need me to adjust your HEARING AID!?"

"What did you say?" Wolf snarled.

"Did I touch a nerve, Uncle Wolf?" Marcus smirked and walked off to the couch, "I hope I did. You old wash up…"

Wolf couldn't help but charge at the young vulpine, he held up by his collar, but soon remembered his promise. _Don't rough him up too much. He means well._

"_Right…"_

So Wolf set the kid down and growled. Marcus looked at him trying to contemplate his next move only to see that the lupine reached over to the phone. "Hungry, pup?"

"Dad was right, you are grouchy!" Marcus crossed his arms, "I'm not really hungry, but I would like for you to order some pizza. Hop to it, gramps!"

The senior mercenary bared his fangs.

"Do you really think you'll get your way just by glaring and snarling at me?" Marcus giggled, "You're such a kid, Uncle Wolf"

"I swear if you weren't his son…" Wolf murmured and began to dial the phone ordering a large pizza for the two of them.

"Uncle Wolf, I'm bored." Marcus whined and sat next to him. His tail was wagging.

"Go play video games."

"Let's go on a mission instead!"

Wolf watched the pup run to upstairs and heard shuffling, banging, clanging and all sorts of noises. Marcus came back down with two toy replicas of the Arwing and tossed Wolf one.

"What the heck?"

"Okay Uncle Wolf! I'm Star Fox and you can be…"

"Star Wolf?"

"Geez, we're just full of ourselves today aren't we?"

Wolf snarled.

"Just kidding! Anyway, I'm going to try and take care of some bomb, all you have to do is…"

"Swoop in and try to kill you off?"

Marcus blinked. "Have you played this before?"

Wolf chuckled.

Marcus smiled and pulled out a snow globe from behind. He placed it down in between them and "flew" around it with his arwing.

"General Peppy has given me a mission to defuse this bomb in Fichina! I shall take action!" He made his Arwing fly towards the snow globe until…

"I can't let you do that, _Star Fox_!" Wolf made his way in from above and swoop down to Marcus's arwing.

Marcus growled, "Just what I needed to see, _Star Wolf_!"

Wolf couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia in all this. Marcus was really like his dad in some aspects. In other aspects, he reminded him of James. He could see that the kid has a cocky attitude and he knew a lot about fighter jets. _You'll become a great pilot someday, kid._

After a few go-a-rounds, the pizza finally arrived and Marcus started to warm up to the lupine and vice versa…

"Hey gramps, watch your cholesterol!"

"How about you shut your mouth before you choke?!"

…To some extent.

In the end, Fox finally came home from a long days work. He opened the door and saw that the place was a total mess. Before he could say anything, he glanced over at the couch seeing his son and his rival sleeping. Marcus was on top and Wolf was holding him with one arm.

"Well what do you know…"

Fox grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. He smiled and shot off the lights knowing that he needs some rest too.

**If you're wondering about Krystal; she divorced Fox. I really didn't feel like putting her in this story, lol. Anyway, again, I'm sorry that this was short and that I rushed at the end. It was suppose to be Falco who babysits him, but I felt like messing with Wolf. Reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
